With the advent of wireless communication technology becoming the mainstream focus in the our everyday lives, an increasing focus is being sent on establishing wireless communication protocols that limit the resources expended necessary to support such communications. Recently, one wireless communication protocol that has emerged in the wireless industry is BLUETOOTH® Low Energy, which is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range as to classic BLUETOOTH®. While gaming momentum as a broadcast resource within a finite location, BLUETOOTH® Low Energy does have a significant drawback, lack of security. Specifically, the broadcast information from BLUETOOTH® Low Energy transmitter can easily be spoofed to another device as the advertisement frame is plainly visible to the world. The net result is that a receiving device may receive not only receive incorrect content, but damaging content in the form of a virus or the like, instead of the intended content from the intended BLUETOOTH® Low Energy transmitter. Accordingly, there exists a need for additional security measures when authenticating a BLUETOOTH® Low Energy with a receiving access device.